headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Isolation
"Isolation" is the third episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Dan Sackheim with a script written by Robert Kirkman based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead. The episode first aired on Sunday, October 27th, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the contagion sweeping the prison worsens, infecting both Glenn and Sasha. Tyreese goes berserk after learning of the death of Karen, and Hershel tells Rick about a nearby veterinary school that might carry antibiotics. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Isolation" and "The Walking Dead: Isolation" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 1st, 2013. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Isolation"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 12.92 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 1.03 from the previous episode. It scored 6.8 in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season Four. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Matthew Negrete, Caleb Womble, Channing Powell and, Kenneth Requa are all credited during the end-title credits of this episode. * Director Daniel Sackheim is credited as Dan Sackheim in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Dan Sackheim. It is his only episode from season four of the series. He previously directed "When the Dead Come Knocking" in season three. * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead written by Robert Kirkman. It is the first of two episodes written for season four of the series. He previously wrote "Made to Suffer" in season three. His next episode is "After". * The entire main cast and supporting cast of the series all appear in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Doctor Caleb Subramanian. He appeared last in "Infected". He appears next in "Internment". * This is the third appearance of Lizzie Samuels. She appeared last in "Infected". She appears next in "Indifference". * The news broadcast that Daryl Dixon picks up on the radio speaks of "sanctuary". This is Terminus, which plays a role at the end of the season and in the beginning of season five. * This is the second appearance of Jeanette, and the first credited appearance on the serise for actress Sherry Richards. She appeared last in "Infected". She appears next in "Internment". * The identity of the individual responsible for killing Karen and David is revealed at the end of this episode. Quotes * Hershel Greene: You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him... * Michonne: He's already given me fleas. .... * Rick Grimes: We decided to do that tomorrow. * Carol Peletier: We don't know if we get a tomorrow. .... * Hershel Greene: Listen, damn it! You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life. Every moment now you don't have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for. .... * Tyreese Williams: You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring them to me, you understand? You bring them to me. * Daryl Dixon: We'll find out who brought them out-- * Tyreese Williams: Do I need to say it again? * Rick Grimes: No, no. I know what you're feeling. I've been there, you saw me there. It's dangerous. * Tyreese Williams: Karen didn't deserve this. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does. .... * Daryl Dixon: Oh, there you are. Took me damn near forever to find you. What are you doing? * Tyreese Williams: Somebody needs to stand watch. * Daryl Dixon: Man, I want to find them too. Put a bullet into them for what they did. These people are cut off. There ain't no way people are getting in and out without a whole bunch of people seeing them. * Tyreese Williams: Shasha's in there. I ain't going nowhere. * Daryl Dixon: Standing guard ain't going to do no good unless we come back with the meds. .... * Tyreese Williams: I'm going on a run with Daryl, but I was wondering...I know there's a lot of people in trouble. Sick. It's just, I know how you are, you care. * Carol Peletier: Thank you. * Tyreese Williams: I was wondering if you could look in on Sasha for me. It would make me feel better knowing you were looking in on her. If you can't... * Carol Peletier: No, no I'd be happy to. * Tyreese Williams: Thank you. * Carol Peletier: What happened to Karen, I'm so sorry. .... * Rick Grimes: You know, you do a lot for us. For the kids. You sacrifice a lot. Is there anything you wouldn't do for the people here? * Carol Peletier: No. * Rick Grimes: Carol, did you kill Karen and David? * Carol Peletier: Yes. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes Category:Colt Python